On stage beauty
by yooniessi
Summary: Receiving a report from Korea, the Titans are on a long-term mission. While on their mission in Korea, Robin changes his perspective. However, you can't always get your wish that easily, especially when it comes to Raven. 2NE1-Teen Titans style! Seoulfun!
1. Chapter 1: The mission

**Chapter 1: The mission.**

_Disclaimer: Derp, of course I make the Teen Titans. /Rolls eyes_

**A/N: Before I start, hello Teen Titans fans! This is my first Teen Titans Fanfiction, and yes, I am extremely excited in writing this! This idea came up very long time ago, and now I've decided to take action to start on it. I would love K-Pop & Teen Titans to actually merge together to be honest! And since my favorite pairing is Rae/Rob, I decided to use this plot and try a different thing. **

Summary: Receiving a report coming from Korea, the Titans were on a long-term mission. While on their mission in Korea, Robin notices a different thing on the way. Something different that would change his perspective. However, you can't always get your wish that easily no matter how handsome or pretty you can be.

"It is what the inside that matters, what did you see in me?" RobRae

_Raven's POV_

"Seriously? Can't we just locate Punk Rocket and defeat him immediately and rescue those famous girls that speak foreign language?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, this is a serious mission guys, soon, most of those famous K-Pop people will vanish soon. And I have heard that Punk Rocket have been working for some other people..." Robin said as he read the report that has been send to him.

"And it's good for you Raven! I will be so jealous of the girls of our team! They get to freaking perform on stage! Everyone would be staring! Why can't the guys get kidnapped instead? I would have been super popular then!" Beast Boy said.

"Well then, if you'd like, I'll be really happy to exchange places with you, Ms. Green Boy," I said as I glared at him.

Apparently, we just got a report from the mayor in Korea, asking us to save their popular people. And as temporary replacement, we must perform in each of their role. While the guys could go investigate during the performance and to see if they could find Punk Rocket's appearance, then immediately capture him. If not, he might kidnap us, and we would take it from then on. It would be killing two birds with a stone since we could find who he would be working for, and to also rescue those popular girls who speak foreign language.

It wasn't a really tough mission in my opinion, except for the girls since we have to do a lot of work before the performance itself. Practicing songs and dances, getting make-over change, doing all sorts of fashion, they are definitely _not_ my type.

"But why the heck would Punk Rocket want those Korean girls for? Besides, he just kidnapped the entire group!" Cyborg said as he scratched his head, as if to say that he did not get what Punk Rocket wanted.

"Since Punk Rocket's music sucks so much from the last time we heard, he probably needed those girls to sing his ugly music. But I'm not too certain why would he be working for someone else..." Robin wondered as he rubbed his chin. Just like a _real_ great detective.

Who would've thought that Boy Wonder's detective skills dropped a lot after a vacation in Japan?

Robin and Starfire have been dating secretly behind our backs, but I don't see why they did not do it openly since we have all knew about their relationship ever since we witnessed them kissing and acknowledging their relationship.

Whatever, like I cared for such stuff.

"Have you heard their amazing songs? They are so damn catchy!" Beast Boy said. "And besides, Raven, I'm pretty sure that you would love these songs!"

I rolled my eyes after Beast Boy played one of the songs that they sang, I must admit that the song is really catchy, but I don't _love_. That was one point that was always mistaken by other people. As an empath, I have to control my emotions well, I can never feel other emotions. Negative emotions, however, are an exception. If my negative emotions go to the extreme, my powers are really dangerous as it could kill someone. Positive emotions, however, are just the opposite. They could cause destruction like breaking stuff, perhaps feeling the entire world with explosions, not a good sign.

"We would, of course, need both Starfire and Raven onto the mission, and I'm thinking of getting Kole and Argent to join onto this mission. We just need 4 girls in order to perform since their groups only consists of 4 people. And we are definitely heading to Korea." Robin said as he waved the air tickets.

"SWEET! First Japan, now Korea! Pretty ladies, here we come rescue you!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly as he went straight to his room to pack his stuff for the mission.

"I'll go get Kole and Argent to explain to them first, then see you guys here in 15 minutes" Robin said as he ran to his room while he pulled out his communicator and started dialing.

Both Starfire and Cyborg have also left the main room, leaving me alone wondering. This was such a weird mission that we superheros need to work on.

I packed most of my stuff since we are staying there for almost a year since the performance was at the end of the year and we needed a lot of time to prepare and practice. I also knew that the Titans East are staying over at our Tower to take care of the city for us at the moment while we head off to Korea.

After 10 minutes of checking and packing up everything, I took my luggage and left my room, heading to the main room.

"Kole and Argent would be here in probably 2 or 3 hours later, I hope you guys have got ready most of your stuff that you would need." Robin said in his leader voice.

"Of course, we are all set to meet the pretty girls in Korea!" Beast Boy said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have heard that the boys in Korea are also very … handsome." Starfire said as she blushed a little.

"Oh yes! But I am not going gay for them, I am very handsome too though." Beast Boy said as he posed.

"I suppose we are going to fly to the airport while you guys take the T-Car?" I asked before Beast Boy could boast about himself.

"Nope, we are all taking the T-Car, we won't want you guys to waste your energy." Robin replied.

"How about Kole and Argent? They won't have any space if the 5 of us sit in. Kole can go in since she can't fly, the 3 of us could fly." I said.

"Good idea, forgot about that." Robin said as he rubbed his neck as if he felt embarrassed.

I hopped onto the couch by myself and decided to take out a book out from my bag. If we are going to wait for Kole and Argent to arrive, I would need some entertainment for 2 or more hours.

_End of Raven's POV_

_After an hour..._

Raven fell asleep on the couch, with the book in her hands. It's not that the book was boring, but she had read it for like 5 times and remembered all the contents inside it. Besides, she did not get enough sleep these few days. She have always been a light-sleeper.

Robin sat on the couch beside the sleeping Raven, together with the rest, they watched the TV without waking up Raven. Waiting for Kole and Argent was long since they had to travel quite a long distance.

He took a glance over at Raven. She was sleeping so peacefully, and she definitely looked cute to all guys when she was cuddled up like that with the book in her hands. He decided to take the book from her slowly without waking her up and left it on the space between them. She was his best friend in any ways.

Robin looked back at the screen and put an arm around Starfire, and waited, till the other two came.

_After another 2 more hours..._

Finally, they have arrived. The others went to greet them but Raven was not awake yet. Deciding that she should also come and greet the two honorary Titans, Robin decided to shake her a little, trying to wake her up.

"Raven,"

She only moved to the other side, facing the sofa.

"Raven," He shook her even more.

She did not move this time.

"Raven..."

She frowned a little and actually kicked Robin by accident. It wasn't tough, but it was pretty light since she did not use that much of strength.

"Raaaavvveeeeennnn..." Robin said as he shook her with quite a lot of force.

She suddenly bolted up, in the process of hitting Robin's head together with her.

"Ow!" Robin shouted as he rubbed his forehead.

When the both of them collided together, the rest of the Titans stared at the both of them at what they are actually doing.

"Argh, what the heck." Raven almost cursed at the bruise that she had.

"Lesson learnt: Do not go to close while someone's sleeping." Robin said as he was still rubbing his forehead.

"Right, Boy Blunder. That's a lesson for you." Raven said as she rolled her eyes and got up.

"Since the both of them are here, let's take off then."

_End of Chapter 1_

**A/N: I will admit that this chapter is not successful. Robin and Raven's relationship will not take place so fast yet. I want to clearly explain how Robin will fall in love with Raven and stuff like that. So he would go with Starfire first. And I thought of making Raven a little bit... tsun-tsun in this Fanfiction, it would have been a lot more amusing, right? We'll see how things goes. **

_**Do I need to tell you to review? **_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting ready for the night

**Chapter 2: Getting ready for the night.**

_Disclaimer: Do not own the Teen Titans. Nor do I own 2NE1 with their amazing songs!_

**A/N: Hm, I lied about not updating fast. But let's just keep it that way, I don't keep promises that much.**

**5 good reviews, I guess I could survive. From the word 'tsundere', it is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side overtime. 'Tsun-tsun' means that to turn away in disgust, and 'Dere-dere' meaning to become 'lovely-dovey'. (Copied from Wiki.) But since _Raven_ does not do the 'lovely-dovey' thing, maybe she could … do 'Tsun-tsun'. Would be cute. **

"I bet you guys would be so cool, rocking that stage! I can't even wait for the end of the year even though this is like, just the beginning! Korea would be so cool and awesome!" Beast Boy said to Kole who was sitting beside him.

Kole giggled, "Although I wished Gnarrk was here, I mean, I can only turn into crystal, what else can I really do?"

"I could take Gnarrk's place for the time being, it's really cool to have you around Kole." Cyborg said, still concentrating on the road.

"I'm just glad that I could help in this mission," Kole smiled and she hummed the tune that has been playing in the T-Car.

"First up, I would be digging into those pretty ladies! Next up, I would get those awesome clothings that they sell there! Oh and what about our stay in Korea, Robin?" Beast Boy asked excitedly. It's obvious to tell if he was excited, or upset because of his pointy ears.

"Will be near the company that those 4 victims are in, since it will be easier that way. I must say that it is quite deserted there, so don't get your hopes too high if you do not see any shopping mall, or pretty ladies." Robin said as he watched Beast Boy's expression who did not fall, but continued to stay happy.

"Doesn't matter! I could travel you know, and besides, watching our 4 girls practicing is a little form of entertainment too!" Beast Boy said as he nudged Kole in the shoulder teasingly.

"What was that suppose to mean? We are just a form of entertainment? Wait till we rock you guys at the end of all this! We are going to have so much fun! And also mostly kicking this... Punk Rocket's butt!" Kole said as she threw air punches in the air, practically having fun.

"Yeah! And after that, we could preview your video again and again! I just can't wait!" Beast Boy shouted a little bit too loud.

"Shut up, BB, I can't even hear myself think!" Cyborg said in annoyance.

Once they have reached the airport, they decided to take the an hour later airplane ride. They have planned the seating arrangement later since they had an hour till the plane takes off. They decided to hang around in the airport's little shopping mall before going on the plane. An hour did not take so long, of course. Since they knew that the airplane's seating arrangement has window seats, they all knew who to pair up with.

Robin with Starfire all the way at the back, Kole with Argent, Cyborg with Beast Boy, and Raven was alone.

She was absolutely grateful for that seat instead, no one would bother her, except that Beast Boy _might_ annoy her with his continuous bickering behind her seat. Oh, how she wished that Kole and Argent would be behind her seat instead.

"Are you sure you would be fine with that arrangement?" Cyborg asked, a little worried about what Raven would fill her thoughts up about her being always alone.

"No worries, Cyborg. In fact, I think it's superb for me." Raven replied.

"Alright then!"

Beast Boy randomly popped up and started to play the song 'Lonely' [A/N: This song is by 2NE1!] as if it sort of fits Raven's current situation of sitting on the airplane alone.

Annoyed by his actions, she snatched his MP3 player and threw it randomly, not caring if it hurts anybody.

"Dude! That was my only music player!" Beast Boy cried as he rushed over to see how his only music player fairs.

Kole giggled, it was pretty funny whenever Beast Boy gets bullied and whenever he reacts. His funny personality which would make everyone laugh _at times_.

While Raven's sarcastic and witty monotone replies are also pretty hilarious at times. However, Beast Boy might end up injured all the time because of his jokes that would piss Raven off at times. Once you get her pissed, you'll be thankful that she did not send you to another dimension.

_After an hour of chatting and fooling around in the airport..._

They board the airplane as they go according to their seating arrangement where they planned earlier on.

Raven was actually sitting very peacefully, no sound, no irritating voices of bickering, just peace, and her book. She decided to pull out her own MP3 player and headphones and started listening to her favorite songs.

She figured that no one would be sitting beside her, so she left all her stuff beside the not yet empty seat beside her. Though, she was wrong this time when this so called handsome guy to her came.

She couldn't help but blush a little when she had to carry her stuff up into the compartment on top.

The other Titans' face, especially their mouth was shaped like an 'O', she could tell that the 3 other girls were brimming with jealousy. She couldn't help but wear on a little smile. With the pink blush still permanent on her cheeks and that small smile of hers, she looked extremely cute that everyone began to notice.

That guy was also a gentlemen as he helped Raven to lift her stuff up into the compartment, and after managing all their stuff, he sat beside her.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," She greeted back, a little too shy. It was just a small little crush because of her damn teenage hormones, it was like the feeling she had with Aqualad. **[A/N: Remember Deep Six?]**

"What brings you to Korea? On a vacation?" He asked.

She thought for a while, was the mission confidential or...? "Yeah it's been a long time since we're on a vacation."

"Oh, and I thought superheros do not need vacations, quoting from someone, I have recently heard." He flashed a tiny smile to her.

"Ah, that. So you knew who we are."

"Of course, by the way you guys are wearing. It's almost like cosplaying in the airplane. Pretty obvious."

She felt embarrassed, indeed, their costumes really attracted a lot of attention with their different colors, and the way they wore their costumes too.

"So, do you know who am I?" Raven asked.

"You're Raven, the one behind you is Beast Boy, beside him is Cyborg, I'm not too sure about the ones behind Beast Boy and Cyborg..." He trailed off.

"Their name's Kole and Argent." She helped.

"Ah I see. And the other two behind them are Starfire and Robin, your main Titans' couple, am I right?" He said.

"Wow, so you know us. And yeah, guess as much. They are like in love with each other ever since they have first met. Love at first sight." Raven said as she rolled her eyes at the last sentence.

He chuckled, "So I suppose you don't believe in that?"

"Of course I don't, it's what the inside that matters. Outside looks are pretty dumb to me."

They sat quietly for a while when he suddenly spoke up. "Forgot to introduce, the name's Jason."

"Well, you know my name." She said and stole a glance. He sounded really familiar, almost too familiar.

It was a really long ride and they have been conversing for about an hour or two. In the end, she did not really started her book since he was always coming up with new topics to talk about.

There was also dessert and dinner serves, because of that, the time got shorter. And when it was time to sleep, she decided to go to the toilet before heading off to dreamland.

While she was queuing up for the toilet, she bumped into Robin without looking at him.

"Sorry..." She whispered, almost inaudible.

"Sorry too, we've been bumping into each other lately, huh?" He said as he stood beside her, as if waiting for her to get into the toilet.

"Guess so."

"So, how's that guy? Annoying? I could practically hear you two conversing from the back." He said.

"Hm, a little, I can't even read a single thing because I'm just too polite to shut him up." Raven said sarcastically.

He chuckled at her mere sarcasm. "So you two got to know each other quite well?"

"Barely, it seems he's pretty lonely in life."

"Oh." He did not know what to reply, or to start another new topic next.

"Found out his name's Jason, and he had a really really familiar aura whenever we touch each other..."

"Maybe it's just you?" Robin said as he leaned against the nearby wall and crossed his arms while flashing a small smile to her.

"I'm an empath, I can't go wrong unless my powers are screwed." She said as she crossed her arms, almost impatient as she waited for the toilet. "How are you and Starfire then?"

"Interesting, she have been telling me her childhood, and some other facts about the world."

"I see, seems like it. Anyway, time to go in. Nice talking to you." She said as she went into the toilet.

"See ya, good night." Robin said and he left back to his own original seat.

Starfire have been sleeping soundly as she leaned on the window with her blanket on. He decided to make her lean on his shoulder so she would feel more comfortable.

He then, too, drifted off to dreamland after that, while sharing the blanket with Starfire.

_Meanwhile..._

Raven went back to her seat. Since Jason was asleep, she could finally read in peace.

After an hour of reading, she decided to sleep since they still have another 3 more hours before they reached their destination.

_After the 3 hours and they finally landed._

"WOOHOO! KOOOORREEEEAAA!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly as he helped take out their bags from the respective compartments.

"So Raven, where are you heading to?" Jason asked.

"I'm not too sure about that..."

"I'll give you my contact number, hopefully we can keep in touch."

"Uh, sure. But I don't have a phone, the only communication device is my communicator." Raven said as she got her bags out, ready to leave.

"Ah, I see. Anyway, I'll just leave you my number, if you want to contact me, feel free to. It's been a pleasure talking to you Raven, I really enjoyed it." Jason said as he extended his hand and gave her a piece of paper which had his number written on it.

"It was nice talking to you too," Raven said as she took the paper.

He nodded and left the airplane, it was like he was in a hurry.

"Sooooo... Made a new friend?" Beast Boy asked.

"How could you tell." Raven said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she began to walk off first when the others are ready to set off.

Once they finished checking out and collecting their luggage, they decided to take a taxi to the hotel, hoping that those taxi drivers know how to speak English.

"We will need two taxis then..." Robin said as he began to flag one. "Cyborg, I believe you know how to get there, so I'm putting you in charge. The trip from here to the hotel is about an hour." He continued.

"Got it." Cyborg said as he flagged another one.

_Reached the hotel when the taxi drivers have no problem with English..._

Soon after that, Cyborg and the others reached.

"Okay, so the girls will have two rooms, while the guys will have another room. Depending on who you want to pair with, but we guys have no choice but to stick together." Robin told the girls as he gave the hotel keys and passed one of them each specifically.

"Me and Argent, you and Kole, okay?" Raven said as she passed another key to Starfire.

"Alright, one you guys made your decision, let's head back to our rooms and get some rest before tomorrow comes, and tomorrow, we will set off at 8AM, making our way to the company." Robin said. "Oh and you might want to get some casual clothing since a lot of people have been staring at us..."

"Do you girls wish to head to the mall of the shopping later?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Kole said.

"Don't mind." Argent said.

"Count me out, I'll do _shopping_ tomorrow." Raven said as she waved her hands as she opened the door to her room. Starfire and Kole's room was just beside her's, and the boys were opposite them.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin said as he smirked when he said that famous line.

The room was maginificent, 2 single beds for both Raven and Starfire's room, 3 single beds for the boys.

"I have to say I'm pretty amazed." Argent said as she locked the door. "So which bed would you like to take?"

"The darker one would be great." Raven said as she pointed the one nearest to the door instead of the window.

Argent shrugged and began unpacking her stuff. "You sure you don't want to join us in shopping?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Raven replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you later!" Argent said and went out, leaving Raven alone.

She sighed, they have all been on the plane for quite a long time, and she had the least sleep. Deciding that she had to get to work tomorrow, she headed for bed early.

_Meanwhile with the guys..._

"I'm so following the girls to go shop! I mean, we should really get some clothes, right?" Beast Boy said as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Guess I'll be following too, Starfire wants me to go with her and probably choose her outfit." Robin said and smiled.

"Dude, you sounded like a dog on a leash! No offense, though." Beast Boy said as he sat up.

"Well, I guess I won't need new clothes, I brought my hologram that allows me to change to human, like the last time I sneak into the HIVE Academy. Besides, nothing would fit me in anyway. But I'll still go to enjoy the scenery and the environment, and get some good food! And BB, you should get some... skin dye or something." Cyborg said.

"What's wrong with being green? It's so unique, natural! No one else has this unique skin! Even my pointy ears too!" Beast Boy said.

Before Cyborg could clearly explain why, they heard a knock on the door.

"Friends! It is us! We are about to head off to the mall of shopping! Do you not wish to join us?" Starfire's muffled voice sounded through the door.

"Coming right up!" Beast Boy said as he rushed over to the door. They went out and noticed that there was one Titan missing.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She did not wish to join us in the mall of shopping. She seemed like she wanted to relax because she was tired after the ride in the machine that has wings." Starfire said, a little sad.

"I'll go check it out." Robin said as he began to knock on the door beside them.

"Please do not, Robin, she wishes to be alone." Starfire said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from knocking.

"She should join us in getting casual clothes, or better still, she could get used to the surrounding in Korea." Robin said and knocked on the door.

"Raven?"

"No, I don't want to go. I'm going to bed, too tired from the plane ride." She said without opening the door. She obviously heard everything they said since they were always so noisy.

"... Alright then, we'll get back some food, what would you like to eat?" He asked.

"Waffles, I guess." Raven answered, hoping that they would get off her back soon so she would have enough peace.

"Okay then, we'll get them for you."

She heard footsteps trailing off, and she began to lie back on her bed. 'This trip is going to be so long and tiring...'

_Raven's POV_

I started meditating, it has become a part of me, like a hobby. The monks of Azarath taught me how to meditate when I was very young, they told me it had to be a part of me since my powers are also a huge part of me.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos..."

I chanted as I kept my mind free.

I meditated for about an hour, instead of resting. I was actually waiting for my waffles to arrive. I sort of liked it with herbal tea. Herbal tea keeps me calm and relaxed too, but most people find it disgusting as it tasted weird to them.

I decided to relax on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, as if counting spotless stars on them and drifted off to dreamland.

_End of Raven's POV_

_Meanwhile..._

_Robin's POV_

We've gotten most of our casual clothing, like about 5-8 sets. It wasn't cheap, but what choice do we have since we are staying here for almost a year?

I wonder what Raven likes? We should get her some stuff too... Like probably accessories. Maybe I should get her a scarf, like a navy blue one. Come to think of it, does she even like scarfs?

Since it was late at night, most of the stalls are closed. It was tough finding waffles for Raven. Would be pretty embarrassing if I walked into her room and she was expecting waffles...

Wait, walk into her room? What are you thinking, Richard.

I bought some bracelets for Starfire as a gift. Although we did not separate to shop differently, she did not notice what I got.

We have different bags each, and hell, a lot of clothes. But it was necessary, besides, it was all made of good material.

It was almost 2AM and we should be heading back to the hotel to seriously get some rest.

On our way back home, I found these round puffy things that … almost looked like waffles. I'm not too sure what they are, it says 'Dorayaki', but who knows? It might be nice. I bought about 6 from them.

We're so partying for the night... Beast Boy and Cyborg got a lot more food than we expect, and once we're done, we headed back to the hotel. Finally... I'm so glad that as a superhero, we have a lot of energy.

I stopped by at my room first, getting most of my stuff down, get the scarf and the food for Raven and followed Argent to her room in order to give Raven.

"Something to give her?" Argent asked.

"Yeah, are you heading to sleep now?" I asked as she opened the door.

"Guess so, but since you're here, I don't think I can sleep."

Raven was already asleep, with a book in her hands. I was definitely not surprised. I glanced at the dressing table, there was a hot pot of herbal tea on it.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Argent asked. "Since it would _not_ be nice if you wake her up, like the previous incident where the both of you clashed into each other." She continued, smiling.

"Sure, I guess," I said, embarrassed about that incident.

Argent walked up beside me and shook Raven gently. Was I really that close to her the first time we knocked into each other?

"Raven, Raven. We're back."

"Mmmm... What time is it now... 5 more minutes okay?" Raven mumbled and waved her hands, signaling that she doesn't want to be disturbed.

"We have... waffles for you... And your herbal tea is going to get cold." Argent said as she continued to shake her.

Slowly opening her eyes, she rubbed her eyes, squinting at both Argent and Robin. "What's up...? It's still dark, what the hell."

"We have food, and I got you something." Robin said as he brought the bag over to show her.

"Oh. Right." Raven said as she slowly sat up, as if she was sick. "Thanks" she mumbled softly and took a bite of the 'waffles'.

"... Why does these waffles taste like sponge cake...?" Raven questioned.

"They aren't really... Waffles, they are called 'Dorayaki'. I'm not too sure what they are." Robin said as he took a bite too.

"And they have some kind of weird flavoring inside too..." Argent said.

"They are kinda delicious..." Robin admitted.

"Whatever, still preferring waffles." Raven said as she dumped the Dorayaki and began pouring a cup of herbal tea for herself. "You guys want tea?"

"I would like to try, please." Argent said as she continued eating.

Robin shook his head, did not want to waste her precious tea anyway since he did not enjoy drinking.

Raven then poured a cup for Argent. "Not bad, suits my taste, at least." Argent said.

"Oh and Raven, I got this for you." Robin said as he handed her the paper bag.

Raven stared at it for quite a while and then she took it. "Another type of waffles?" She raised an eyebrow and opened it up to find out what it actually is. "A scarf? You've got to be joking. Isn't that more of Starfire's taste?"

"Raven, if I were you, I would accept it. Everyone looks good in scarfs." Argent quickly said.

She sighed and accepted it anyway, "Thanks, once again."

Once they have finished their food and drinks, Robin decided to head back to his room, remembering the gift that he had for Starfire too, and while Argent and Raven prepared for the night.

"Aren't you surprised that Robin bought you a gift?" Argent asked.

"Not really."

"He was also looking all over for the waffles you wanted, in the end he could only get something not too similar. Most of the stalls are closed." Argent said as she began tugging into her blanket.

"I know, it's pointless going out at this hour."

"So, you knew. Smart of you I must say." Argent said and smiled.

Raven shrugged and turned off the lights. "Night anyway, we're going to have an early and tiring day tomorrow."

"Night." Argent said, drifting off to sleep not too soon after the lights are gone.

_End of Chapter 2_

**A/N: 11 pages! [Too lazy to edit, tons of things that I must do in real. Hope it isn't that bad...]**

**Not too many grammar mistakes, I hope? In my previous Fanfictions, people would always complain that my grammar sucks. I agree though, it really did suck. Robin and Raven friendship _must_ build up first! I don't wish to rush in things. **

_**I don't believe in love at first sight either.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions.**

_Disclaimer: Must I do this for every chapter? Do not own Teen Titans & 2NE1, or YG Entertainment. _

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter is up, and I would need help as for you guys to vote (Poll is in my profile). And I thought of giving you guys a surprise, but I thought I wanted to hear your opinions. I will be ending the poll as soon as I made Chapter 4, and I will go on to my decision. Park Bom (2NE1 member, search on her. Well, all of them are from 2NE1) should be Starfire, no? I was thinking of Raven to become Minzy, but I don't know. Kole would be Sandara? And Argent can be CL... But it really doesn't matter at the moment I guess. **

**Enjoy!**

_The next morning..._

The alarm clock rang through the 3 rooms, waking each of them up individually. They were still sleepy since they only had very little sleep. Excluding Raven, since she had the most sleep and did not bother to went late night shopping together with the rest.

Each of them got ready and headed off to the lobby to meet each other.

They greeted each other and then headed for breakfast, each not knowing what to eat here.

"We can try the Korean food, like the ramens! I have heard that they are the best here." Kole spoke up.

"This is somewhat like Japan! Except they are more popular for their sushi and udon there. Ramen plays a part too." Cyborg added as both of human eye glimmered at the thought of food. He had changed into his holographic human body.

Speaking of fashions, the girls were dressed well, and the guys had almost the same clothing. Since it was cold in Korea, they needed a much more warmer clothes.

Starfire was the most fashionable one among the 4 of them. She had her hair tied into a high ponytail, leaving her fringe parted to the side. She also wore the bracelets that Robin gave to her, and also a star necklace that she got it from the last night shopping. She wore a simple white dress that was above her knees. She looked adorable and sweet, added on with her light pink long-sleeved jacket. She wore white high heels and also a light pink scarf. She totally looked like a model.

Kole was wearing something casual. She left her hair as it is, except adding on a black hairband. She wore a light yellow sweater that was a little bit huge for her. She also wore a really long and warm scarf that almost reached the ground together with a pair of shorts and high stockings with brown boots.

Argent was wearing something similar to her normal outfit. However, she straightened her hair but still leaving the red strands falling at the side of her hair. She wore a dark colored long-sleeved, laced gothic top and a dark red gothic lace skirt that was above her knees too, and to top up with it, she wore high boots. She even wore black gloves to fit her outfit perfectly.

Raven could not be bothered to do anything to her hair, leaving as it is. She wore a dark blue sweater that went up nearing her chin that could even hide her face in it, and she wore a long pair of jeans. She wore sneakers. Neat, really casual. Even though she was the least fashionable among the girls, she still looked as adorable as she always does.

The boys were just wearing their sweaters too, each of them wearing their favorite color. It was really cold in Korea. Apparently, Beast Boy geld his hair, making him look weird together with his green skin. Robin had his mask replaced with a pair of sunglasses.

"Raven! Among the 4 of them, you look the least-" Beast Boy started off, but got cut off by Cyborg nudging him by the shoulder, not wanting to witness his death before him. "Ow..."

"Least?" Raven said, shooting a death glare to him.

"Never mind!" Beast Boy said and gulped, feeling the dark energy emitting from Raven.

"Okay... Let's just go get breakfast." Robin said and walked off first.

They went to a nearby restaurant, ordered their food and they began to eat once it arrived.

"Mmm... Who would've thought ramen tasted so delicious!" Kole said as she continued chewing on her food.

"I know right!" Cyborg said. "Man! I think I'll order another 3 bowls!" He continued, drooling on the thought of having more.

"Tofu with ramen, best combination ever!" Beast Boy said.

"This bowl of noodles tasted delicious! I love the liquid substance inside it more than the noodles though!" Starfire said. "It reminded me of my own home planet!"

"Glad you enjoyed it Star." Robin said as he smiled at her.

Raven and Argent was quiet, Raven was thankful, since she sat beside her. Raven was doing a very unhealthy thing though, reading while eating. But it did not matter to her since she was totally engrossed in the book.

"I am so glad that the Koreans at least know some English even though they are not too good in it." Robin spoke up to the team, wanting the conversation to go on.

"Oh, do you mean you don't want Starfire to kiss a hot random Korean guy?" Beast Boy said and laughed together with Cyborg and Kole while they continued mocking Robin about it. Starfire did not look completely clueless as it seems though.

"Well, I guess you can say that." Robin said as he gave a tiny smile to Starfire.

They looked at him with widened eyes, they were expecting him to flare up, but they have forgotten that they were already a couple.

Raven was still engrossed in her book, not even bothering to continue eating her bowl of ramen. Argent was just engrossed in twirling her noodles, not wanting to join the conversation.

"Raven, if you don't want to eat, do you mind giving it to me?" Cyborg asked.

Raven, not bothering to look up from her book replied, "Sure, in exchange for your tea."

"Naw, I was just joking. Why aren't you eating?" Cyborg asked, concerned for her.

"Just don't feel like eating."

"They are good! Tasty though!" Cyborg said, convincing her to eat.

"Nah, I prefer the tea. If you love it so much, you can take it, and in return, you hand over your tea." She said, pushing the bowl of noodles to him.

"Alright then, thanks!" Cyborg said as he began eating, really fast.

"Not a problem." Raven replied, picking her book up and began reading as she took a sip of the tea.

"You sure you don't want to eat?" Robin asked, concerned.

Now they were getting on her nerves. They could not understand the meaning of 'no', don't they? She gritted her teeth behind her book and slowly brought the book down so that they could see her face, glaring at Robin.

"Uh oh, that is the look! The look where we are going to another dimension!" Beast Boy shouted in horror.

She turned her glare over to Beast Boy and glared at him even harder, and that made him really scared. Never ever make Raven pissed.

"Just a warning, just a warning..." She muttered behind her book chanted her mantra in her mind, calming herself down before something explodes.

The rest began chatting away and the time slowly past and soon, it was time for them to head to the company building to meet up and discuss with the manager.

It was a fast walk, took about 5 minutes since it was near. As soon as Robin showed the letter containing the contents on what the mayor sent them to the counter girl, they headed in to greet the manager of the company.

"Welcome welcome!" He said as he shook hands with all of us. "I'm really thankful that you can make it here to help us!"

"Not a problem Mr...?" Robin started off.

"Call me Mr Yang, Yang Hyun Suk." He said and bowed.

"I see, so here are the 4 girls that will help in the performance that you will really need..." Robin said as he pointed at the 4 of them.

"Ah yes, but firstly, we would need to test out their voices and appearance first. This way please, wait for me. You can sit down and relax first. And help yourself to anything." He said.

"I would like to check, did any of your..." Robin said, to wonder which K-Pop group that got kidnapped, but Mr Yang finished it off for him, "2NE1 members?"

"Yeah, that, did they recently offend someone? Or have any of them acted strangely for the past few days?" Robin continued.

"I doubt that, even though there would be rival groups everywhere, but I doubt that they would go to the extend of kidnapping them... Unless they have got real big guts. And the worst thing is we can't find them at all." Mr Yang spoke in his fluent English.

"I see... Guess we'll take it on from here. Since we already have told you the plan on the actual performance, our girls will take it from there and we will find out who is behind this. Justice will be brought." Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, thank you so much. We don't want the fans to worry, and it would be world-wide news if they found out that they are missing. I don't even know how our girls get kidnapped so easily. Our security is also quite high, and also, those guards have been knocked down were also drugged by poisonous gas, it's good that they managed to survive. We can't even find anything from the security cameras too. This guy sure did a really good job in kidnapping and hiding." Mr Yang explained.

"Did you scan the poisonous gas and check out what it actually is? If you did, could I see the report? It might lead us to somewhere."

"Yeah we did, but it wasn't really clear enough. Unknown poisonous gas, I know this world is full of mysterious stuff. I'll send my assistant to go get the report to show it to you then." He said and called for his assistance to get his important files and notepads. "And for now, let's go check out the girls."

He opened the door, leading to a media room full of equipments. The 4 of them are sitting down on random chairs that are scattered differently, not so neat.

"Let's get started, first of all, I'll let you guys listen to the songs. You don't need to know the meaning, but if you'd like, we can show it to you. We'll also give you a copies of the lyrics on what you will be singing, and also the past lyrics that they have been singing." Mr Yang said. His assistance gave him his files and notepads, and he gave each of them a file, containing all the lyrics and scores inside.

"And I'm also sure that you guys do not know how to speak Korean... This is also a problem..." Mr Yang said as he scratched his chin.

"I could do the lip-contact, and I will know Korean immediately." Starfire said.

Mr Yang raised an eyebrow, not understanding her. But Robin spoke up for her. "Well, she has the special abilities, she can understand and talk Korean once she made lip-contact with a person who understands that language."

"Oh, I see... That would be great." Mr Yang said. "You girls will just have to listen to their songs, memorize them, and come back tomorrow and sing them, and then we will decide who shall replace who. You might also want to research about them to understand more, and also, the musics, you can search them on the Internet too."

The 4 of them nodded and they left the building, bidding goodbye as a respect to Mr Yang too.

"Well, it's kind of weird when we don't understand their language... Anyway, a day is too fast to practice." Argent said as she went through all the lyrics.

"Shall I go perform the lip-contact? It might help us better." Starfire asked.

"Up to you," Raven said.

"Of course not." The boy wonder frowned at the thought of _his _Starfire kissing a random guy. But he half-glared at Raven's opinion.

Raven smirked, knowing that his precious Starfire getting kiss would make him _very, very_ jealous. Since he pissed her off earlier on at breakfast, she decided to use this chance to provoke him. "Why not? It would help her improve in her language. Haven't you heard the phrase 'the earlier, the better'?"

"Oh yes, Raven is right! But in this area, it is so deserted..." Starfire said as she looked around.

"We can always go back to the company, there _will_ be people." Raven said.

Robin gritted his teeth and glared at Raven. Raven took notice, of course, but wanting more fire to burn.

"Oh yes! We can go now, come Raven!" Starfire said as she flew up in the air. "Do not mind us, we will be taking a short time!" She said.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you?" Raven said as Starfire picked her up and Raven did not even bother to use her levitation skills.

"Yes of course!" Starfire said happily as they flew. They could all hear Raven groaned as they took off to the office.

Robin stood there, dumbfounded. He did not even get to say a thing even though he was the leader. He gritted his teeth, obviously mad at Raven. He was so going to get her for this.

When they came back, Starfire could already speak proper Korean, which was good.

On their way home, they decided to order pizza and partied in the boys room. They also decided that the pizza shall be their lunch since it was almost lunch time.

"6 large pepperoni pizza, A medium-sized vegetarian pizza, and 3 large Hawaiian pizzas, and as for the drinks, 10 large size of coke and bottle of mustard." Cyborg said.

"10 large size coke?" Kole said in surprised. She was not really surprised on how much pizzas he ordered.

"Yeah, if you guys can't finish, I will!" Cyborg said happily as the rest began to sit on the floor.

Argent began to turn on the computer which was initially there, supplied by the hotel itself. "Now let's go search on the music, and also 2NE1's background..."

The other 3 girls began crowding around Argent and the boys were just randomly conversing about games.

"List of songs," Argent pointed out. "'I don't care', 'Fire', 'Lollipop', 'Follow Me', 'Don't Stop The Music', 'I Am The Best', 'Lonely', 'Ugly', 'Don't Cry', 'Hate You', 'It Hurts', '... and their main album; 'To Anyone' consists of 'Can't Nobody', 'Go Away', 'Clap Your Hands', 'I'm Busy', 'Love is Ouch', 'You and I', 'Please Don't Go', 'Kiss', 'Try to Follow Me', 'I don't care' remix, and 'Can't Nobody' in the English version." **[1]**

"So which one are we going to practice?" Kole asked.

"Hmm... Let's listen to all of them first. 'I don't care' seems to be their best, and their first?" Argent said as she began searching on 'I don't care'.

After listening to the song 'I Am The Best', their pizzas arrived. Cyborg started opening the pizza box and gave the vegetarian pizza to Beast Boy as they began to enjoy the pizzas, the girls were listening to all the songs.

"So far, I think I like 'Follow Me' and 'I Am The Best' most." Argent said.

"I know right!" Kole agreed as she took a bite on her pizza.

"I like 'I don't care' and 'Lollipop' the best..." Starfire said.

"How about you Raven?" Argent asked.

"None of them, not even interested." Raven replied as she drank her herbal tea.

"Seriously? None of them interests you at all?" Kole asked.

"Really. None of them. I can't even understand what they are saying, how do you expect me to like something that I am clueless of?"

"Understandable, how about the rhythm of all of the musics that we have heard?" Argent said.

"None of them."

"... Wow... You should at least like one of them..." Argent said and Kole nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe I would, another song?"

"So which song did you like best, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"The ones same as Argent and Kole, we should really listen more, they are awesome." Robin said.

"Alright then... Playing 'Lonely' now..." Argent said.

"They are all my favorites!" Beast Boy shouted and started dancing randomly according to the beat of the song.

After listening to all of the songs, they could not remember what the title was and they had to restart listening all of them again.

"Which song should we focus and practice on anyway?" Kole asked.

"He said we have to pick 2 songs, but not the singles since we can't sing them yet. Wanna draw a vote?" Argent said.

"Sure, I vote for 'I Am The Best' and 'Follow Me'!" Kole said.

"Okay... I vote for 'I Am The Best' and 'I'm Busy'," Argent said.

"I shall vote for the song 'Lollipop' and 'Clap Your Hands'!" Starfire said.

"Uh, Star, you can't choose 'Lollipop', it's a combination between 2NE1 and another guy group..." Kole said.

"Oh! I shall pick 'I don't care' then!" Starfire said.

"How about you Raven?"

"'Lonely' and 'Ugly'." She replied as she took a slice of pizza.

"Tough... 'I Am The Best' is in since we have 2 votes, but the rest will have one vote. How about letting the guys vote for us too?" Argent said.

"I don't mind." Robin said and smiled. "Besides, I've made up my mind too. 'I Am The Best' and 'I'm Busy'."

"I pick 'Clap Your Hands' and 'Can't Nobody'!" Beast Boy said.

"Well, I pick 'Don't Stop The Music' and 'Follow Me'!" Cyborg said.

"Okay... 'I Am The Best' has 3 votes... 'Follow Me' has 2 votes... 'I'm Busy' has 2 votes too... 'Clap Your Hands' has 2 votes _too_... And the rest has one vote... Okay between 'Follow Me', 'I'm Busy' and 'Clap Your Hands', pick your choice." Argent said.

_Finally voted and made a decision... _

"Alright, since we have 3 votes for 'I'm Busy', and the rest has 2 votes, we shall practice for 'I Am The Best' and 'I'm Busy'." Argent said as she pulled out the lyrics and downloaded both the music and listened to it for about 5 times before they can each practice.

"But shouldn't we get on a role? I mean the lyrics do state who sings which part..." Kole said.

"Don't mind, less confusing that way. But it will be temporary." Argent said.

"And besides, I know who should be who already..." Robin smirked, wanting to make the decision.

"I'll leave it to you then." Argent said and smiled.

"Alright, Starfire will be Park Bom, the one with the red hair. Kole shall be Sandara, Argent shall be Minzy, and Raven will be CL." Robin smirked, wanting to make Raven having a hard time rapping and singing.

Raven thought it would be fine for her,_ fine_, until she practiced. She almost wanted to back out in it and kill everyone in the room. **[2]**

_End of Chapter 3_

**[1] Searched on Wikipedia for 2NE1 songs, and also mostly on what I know.**

**[2] CL's rapping is so hard-core... Of course it would be tough for our mysterious empath.**

**A/N: Jason will of course appear in later chapters, and he will be a mystery to the team soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Practices, and surprises

**Chapter 4: Practices, and surprises.**

_Disclaimer: Do not own the Teen Titans, 2NE1 & YG Entertainment. Owned the plot, nothing else._

"Such a beautiful hard core song! How could you not like it at all?" Beast Boy started, trying to calm Raven down since she could destroy the hotel soon with her dark magic.

"Shut up, before I get my hands on your so-called "lovely" face," Raven turned and glared.

"Come on! Anyway you have to get used to it!" Beast Boy continued.

Raven then raised a hand and brought it near his face. Knowing what that meant, Beast Boy immediately freaked out. However, it was just a warning, if he were to continue to probe in further, he knew what would happen to his head.

"If you'd like..." Argent suddenly spoke up, but Robin stopped her and gave the other 3 girls a look, almost like telling them not to switch places at the moment.

Although it was his intention on making her suffer, he also decided that she fitted the role the best; since he did his research thoroughly. But for now, he decided to stick to his own intentions on making her suffer first, he might reconsider in making Argent and Raven switch places too.

If Raven ever found out his actual intention, he is definitely dead, and it will be even more ugly than Beast Boy's punishment.

_Nan bappa, very bappa_

Rapping was one thing, she also had to make a fool out of herself. In her opinion, dancing and singing is not fun. At all. In addition with the constant rapping that would tire herself out.

_Nan bappa, let me go_

She decided to just check out the English meanings of those lyrics, especially if those lyrics are going to embarrass her if she is going to sing it.

… _I'm really not interested_

**Raven's POV**

The rest could master their own lines, Argent was really, I mean really awesome in rapping now. And as for me? I don't even want to talk about it.

The boys went to get dinner, as gentlemen, and also because _I_ seriously need to practice more. I regretted not speaking up and check out who was I actually in. If we were to switch places now, Argent and I would be wasting a lot of precious time and we won't be able to make it for tomorrow's practice.

And for your extra information, we have not finished mastering the first song, well, the rest did anyway. Because of me, we can't. I don't know if those 2NE1 people are professionals in singing this in a day... But I have to say I feel … definitely _not_ talented in rapping.

Practicing is one thing, but my lungs might burst soon. Dancing together with singing on stage? God, kill me already.

"Come on Raven, you can do it! Don't give up!" Kole encouraged, even though it did not help a bit, I had to do this, for the sake of the rest, and for the sake of my lungs.

The music played, again and again, in fact, I almost got so tired of it. _Control_, Raven, control.

… _Shigan eopseo bounce jigeun nan bappa  
>Jigeut jigeut-han ni jipchakae heundeullijin ana<br>(Damn bappa, very bappa) _

… Damn, it's my turn.

_Niga ipeul yeol ddae mada deullinun geon blah, blah, blah  
>Gwiman apa ow! Turn around, joyonghee ga, ga, ga<br>Naega eereol ddaemada namjadeul da  
>They be like damn, d-damn<br>Shigan eopseo bounce, jigeun na bappa _

Made it, not so easily, but it was average. Just your average normal person rapping horribly.

… _Jangnan geuman deo eesang nan mot chama _

Oh, how I wished I could switch with Kole, her role was so much easier.

And, it was my turn again...

"_All my ladies feelin' naughty__  
><em>_That don't need no man to p-party__  
><em>_Dugeung-"_ I paused, did I just rapped that? Have I been rapping that all along? The rest stared at me, as if not knowing why did I stop. But I have to continue, I have to continue! "_... twinggyeo meori, deung, heori."_

I sighed, we have to replay again and again, until I am able to _rap_ perfectly.

After the boys came back, we started digging into our dinner. Guess what? I have improved, slightly.

"So... How are you girls doing?" Robin questioned.

"Oh! We have done good! You should see us in the practice!" Starfire answered happily.

"How about Raven? She managed to rap well?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's doing fine, for now. She'll improve, I'm sure of it." Argent answered.

I was sitting at a corner, reading the contents inside the files about their profiles and some messy notes that they have written. They have been translated in English, and I'm grateful for that. _While reading CL's profile, I wonder why is Robin so persistent in putting me in her role; even knowing when I suck at it... _

"Raven! We shall perform the singing since our friends would wish to see how we fare!" Starfire squealed excitedly, suddenly pulling me away from my thoughts.

Great. Now they shall see how much I fail.

**End of Raven's POV**

"You guys are really amazing," Robin complimented, putting an arm over Starfire's shoulder.

Raven was busy gulping down lots of water since she almost had a heart attack while rapping that song. But if she were to do her best, she actually can. If she were to dance and sing at the same time, hell, she would rather be in a hospital than on stage; making a fool out of herself in her point of view.

Who would have thought Robin would be satisfied?

"It was pretty simple, except on Raven's part. She had to practice a lot to make it to that stage, I'm sure she can do even better. I mean, it's just the first day." Argent summed it up.

"And we have yet to practice 'I am the best'..." Kole added.

"I don't care, one song is enough for me. Please not another song, my lung muscle will break," Raven spoke up, she seemed like she was panting, a lot.

"Well then! Shall we go out and shop again?" Beast Boy suggested, his eyes glittering. "Like maybe grocery shopping? Raven, you know you would love to restock your herbal teas!" He added on, 'tempting' her.

She thought for a while, as if she lacked herbal tea. It was her favorite, other than pizzas and waffles. "Grocery shopping, _only._ No fashion shopping or anything else. Okay?"

"Aw man! Come on, Rae!" Cyborg whined.

**Robin's POV**

Fashion shopping? Sounds like a great idea to piss Raven off even more. Even though I left her in the most hardest role among the rest, I am still not satisfied because she was not angry at all somehow.

"I get to say this, but Raven, I think you should go fashion shopping. You have yet to get anything in your closet! I bet that is your only casual set you have other than your uniform." I stated.

She raised an eyebrow, as if suspecting something. "Really, Robin. You know that I don't really care about fashion at the moment. Besides, I'm exhausted from this practice."

"Okay, grocery shopping, that's it."

Stubborn as she always is. Not that I can _force_ her anyway.

"We'll meet you guys in the lobby at 8." Kole informed as the 4 girls headed to the door leaving us in our room.

"Don't you just l_ove_ that girl?" Beast Boy sighed dreamily.

"What girl? Kole?" I asked as I took out another set of clothes.

"Duh! She's so cute and awesome!"

"She probably _dislikes_ you anyway," Cyborg added, as if he was jealous.

"Ooooh, I sense jealousy. Come to think of it, you seemed to be jealous every time Kole gets near Beast Boy." I noted.

"Shut up, you are no better. If Starfire were to kiss another guy, you'd rage." Cyborg retorted.

"Dudes! Before you guys go any further and insult each other like the last time you did, we are in KOREA! Relax dudes!" Beast Boy said, trying to calm them down. "It's unhealthy to be mad in a trip!"

"Whatever Beast Boy." I said as I slammed the bathroom door and began to change.

**End of Robin's POV**

"Hurry up, Starfire! We're going to be late!" Argent shouted, banging on the toilet door.

"I am ready!" Starfire suddenly opened the door, scaring Argent.

"Let's go, the boys would be so mad at us for being late." Argent said.

The Titans went off to the nearby huge grocery store with almost everything there. Getting the necessary items, they checked out and left the store. The building beside the grocery store was really grand, the scenery in the park was peaceful, and in front of the grocery store was a night market.

"Man! There are so many places that we have not been!" Cyborg said, clearly enjoying the view.

"Yeah, I want to go, discover!" Kole agreed.

"Why not? Let's go to that nearby shopping mall! I definitely need to do some shopping for this trip!" Robin said, leading the entire team there.

Even Raven felt like going. Even though shopping was not her thing, it was still fun to hang around and bond with each other. Also, discovering new things about this country was also part of her intentions on going along.

What surprises them is that this world is such a small world, they found Jason in one of the clothing stores, dressed in a suit.

"Hello." Jason said and bowed. **[1] **"Now I am surprised to see you guys here. Shopping?"

They bowed back, "Yeah, how's it been" Raven answered.

"Good, welcome to my store, I guess."

"_Your _store?" Everyone gaped. "It's so grand! What are you, some super rich kid?" Beast Boy commented.

"Uh, nope, just business stuff. Browse through it, I'm pretty sure you guys will find something you like. It is _quite_ huge, from casual to formal."

"Quite? It is super huge!" Kole responded, looking through some of the racks.

Jason responded with a smile which every girl could not resist, not even the dark girl. The 4 of them were obviously love-struck, leaving the 3 other boys brimming with jealousy, and also rage.

"So, Raven. Found anything you like?" Jason asked.

"Nope, I'm really... not into fashion."

"I see... So, what do you see in Korea?"

"Very modern, peaceful, cold." She answered in her monotone voice.

"Glad that there's a positive side that I see."

"Hn."

The both of them were silent for a while. Jason did not mind, knowing what kind of girl she is.

"Jason... Do you like... K-Pop?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, it is very popular in here, of course. And it is going to be popular worldwide too... And if I like it, I do like it. Depending on the song of course."

"Well... How about 2NE1?" She asked again.

He was taken aback, however, he did not make second thoughts if she actually _likes_ 2NE1. "Well, they are awesome in rapping, especially CL and Minzy. They are really awesome. Why?"

"Oh... Nothing, just wondering."

Suddenly, the both of them were shocked at how Starfire suddenly popped up in front of their faces.

"S-Starfire..."

"Did I give you the scare? I am sorry if I did."

"It's okay, no harm. So how did you find anything?" Jason asked.

"A lot, and a lot of clothes!"

"That's great, let's go check it out?" Jason left, with Starfire leading him.

Raven sighed, again, she was all alone. She did not mind it anyway. As an empath, it is necessary to keep the emotions in check.

But she could _feel_, feel anger arousing somehow. From somewhere...

She turned, facing Robin. He was angry, not her. She felt his anger, his flame towards Jason. How could he not feel angry anyway? Starfire took another guy, instead of her own boyfriend. And he was staring at them.

Raven did not care in any case, unless they approached her, asking for opinions, suggestions. In these past few years, the Titans have been approaching her for opinions and advices too, mainly Starfire. She helped her get together with Robin. She have always been the matchmaker, but she was never in a serious relationship, and she did not plan on having one anyway.

"Does this not suit me?"

She turned around, and found Argent in a very beautiful black gothic dress. "Suits you as it is." She answered and gave a tiny smile.

"Come with me, there are lots of them here. I bet they will look even beautiful on you." She said, dragging her along.

"Wait, I shouldn't really be trying all these. It's not appropriate, even though Jason is our friend..."

"He stated to feel free to try on any of these, why the hell not? Heck, he might even be interested in you! By the looks of him!"

"Misjudging someone isn't really nice, Argent." Raven said, shaking her head as Argent begun digging through the racks.

"This, will make you awesome!" Argent suddenly showed up another piece of gothic dress.

"Nah, it suits you more than me."

"Try it, try it. Before you say anything!" She pushed her into one of the fitting room.

Raven sighed dramatically, she did not want this at all. What happened to their promise anyway?

The dress is really lacy, with a mixture of blues and blacks in it, she must agree that it suits her taste. The skirt reached her mid-thigh, and it was almost short in her opinion. There was a lacy black ribbon behind, and in front too. The sleeves were expanded out, with a tiny bead of jewel hanging at the side.

"Okay... I bet I look weird..." She muttered to herself as she slowly pulled out the curtain, showing Argent's face and in her hands were a pair of black boots.

"Girl, you are awesome. Now try on these boots, it will fit you, perfectly. You will be so perfect! And if you do your hair, you will look spectacular!" Argent said, passing the boots to her.

"Right..."

The boots reached her knees, and there was a lacy ending to it. There was also ribbons at the side of the boots, and it ended with a huge lacy ribbon in front.

"See? You look perfect!" Argent shouted, almost attracting everyone.

Raven examined herself in the mirror. Even though she was not satisfied with it, Argent kept complimenting her.

"I look like crap." Raven deadpanned.

"My dear ice queen, which part of you looks like crap?"

"Everything. Every part."

"Let's ask the guys' opinion then!" Argent said, running off to get the rest.

Everyone's attention then turned on Raven, and she blushed immediately. Jason was staring intensely, while the rest were just amazed, shocked. Pure shocked.

"What? Darn you Argent..." She cursed.

"You look awesome Raven!" Kole complimented.

"If she were to do her hair, she would be AWESOME! PERFECTION!" Argent said.

Jason then came up to her with a comb, pulling her fringe down; even though she protested a lot. He then combed her fringe to the side, covering her forehead.

Her eyes is forever perfect, with that almost permanent blush on her cheeks, she looked adorable even with the dark clothes on.

"What am I, some kind of doll that you guys can mess around?" Raven shouted, breaking everyone's stare at her.

"These set of clothes are for you, for free!" Jason suddenly said.

Raven raised an eyebrow. They are over-exaggerating somehow, but she really looked beautiful. Even Robin felt heaven. The beauty is attracting too much attention that he almost forgot he's taken.

"These set of clothes is attracting too much attention, so therefore, I'm not taking it." Raven said, heading to the fitting room, wanting her normal clothes back on her.

"Don't you dare," Robin suddenly spoke up, stopping her by the grip on her shoulder.

"Dare me, I dare you." Raven deadpanned, giving a death glare. With her fringe covering her left eye, she looked like she's going to kill.

"I mean, Argent took so much effort in dressing you up, don't you not want to waste it? And besides, Jason gave these to you, shouldn't you accept his kind gift?"

"Robin, you are getting a little unreasonable nowadays. Why are you always picking on me?"

"You look beautiful." **[2]**

Now that left everyone speechless. Robin, the guy who has been taken by the red-headed beauty, now complimented the violet-headed goddess. Did he lost his sanity?

"... You're crazy." And with that, she slammed the door in front of his face.

**A/N: Jason is back, as promised! Also, there might be a few BBKole and CyKole. Just for your information. And also, there might be a love square too, somehow. StarRobRaeJason. Fun, isn't it? Can't wait? REVIEW!**

**Anyways, I am so thankful for the reviews you guys left me! I really appreciate it! Oh and some few pointers to take note of.**

**[1] It is their culture of bowing of heads whenever they greet each other. It is also a respect in the Korea culture, for those who did not know.**

**[2] Robin has not taken a liking to Raven YET. Maybe, soon, he will. Wait for it, for now he's probably going to be killed by his precious someone. **

_**Until then, have a nice day. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Changes of outward appearance

**Chapter 5: Changes of outward appearances.**

_Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans, 2NE1, YG Entertainment, or any public figures in here. Only owning the plots. (How sad, depressing it is. Whatever.)_

The rest wore a shock expression on their face, including Jason. Robin, the boy who is all along mesmerized and also now taken by the red-headed pretty girl is now complimenting the dark purple-haired sorceress.

Why did he stop her from changing? Because she looked beautifully stunning in his eyes.

The pretty red-headed girl was now brimming with jealousy. Her expression did not say anything, but they can feel it. _She_ can feel even more jealousy emitting from her, even though she is now in the changing room, she could still feel it. She's an empath, how can she not_ feel_?

_That was just the beginning, she knew._

That left the red-headed confused, but not hurt. He did not add in anything else, but she was just confused. She wanted answers from Robin himself. But for now, she decided to put it behind her.

* * *

><p>"MORNING MORNING MORNING! Time for PRACTICE!" Kole shouted, banging at Raven and Argent's door.<p>

"Okay okay, you are going to wake up everyone in this hotel, aren't you?" Argent said, opening the door.

"Probably, the 3 boys are still in their deep sleep." Kole answered.

Argent pulled out her MP3 player and played the same song that they have been practicing for the past few hours. It was only 5:30AM, and yet they are not afraid of waking the other people in the hotel. The volume was not too loud, but their singing was a little too loud.

Yesterday night, the 4 girls were mostly the ones with the huge bags. Surprisingly, Starfire had the least bags. After the incident, she did not look so happy anymore. Instead, she looked so confused.

They have heard Robin going to her, explaining so that she would not feel so confused and bad. He merely complimented Raven, he did not feel anything for her, just a friend, _just a friend_.

"I feel like going to some local school and learning some Korean words! Man, it is confusing." Kole complained.

"We can do it, the Internet is always there to help us." Argent comforted.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to get ready for later." Raven informed, heading to the bathroom with her clothes.

"I swear I could hear her voice croaking already, it's like she's going to have a sore throat soon from all the singing." Kole said.

"All of us are, soon. We must drink lots of water." Argent advised. She turned to look at Starfire, even though Robin clearly explained about that mere compliment, she still looked so stony. She could barely concentrate. "Hey Star, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, please do not mind my gazing." She replied immediately, still looking stony.

The both of them shrugged and turned back on their conversation, until all of them are fully dressed and ready to consume breakfast together with the rest, they headed to the YG Entertainment building.

* * *

><p>"Nervous nervous nervous! I wonder what role will he put me in? Will I still continue with Sandara?" Kole asked, rubbing her hands.<p>

"Come on, even if they did not put you in Sandara's role, you would still be as awesome!" Beast Boy comforted.

"Aww, thanks Beast Boy." Kole replied, smiling.

"You know, you two should start walking instead of carrying on your conversation!" Cyborg shouted out to them as they were lagging behind, too interested in their conversation when they are almost late.

"Alright alright, you are being too jealous Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted back.

They started rehearsing on the song, informing which role that they have picked. Mr Yang was contented with it, however, they also needed to rehearse on their dancing skills. In fact, their dancing skills are much more important than the songs.

"Okay, since we have not much time, I need you guys to... random dance, or skim through these music videos. Since your singing is not bad for a first timer, let's get on to practicing your dance. I will get each of you a dance instructor, and for now, I am going to choose your role." He explained. "Starfire, you will be playing the role as Bom, Argent, you shall be playing the role as CL, Kole, you will be as Dara, and Raven, as Minzy."

Now they are surprised. Argent and Raven had to just switch places, but according to the profile that she have scanned, Minzy was the best dancer among them all, and she can rap too; that makes it worse though... She'd prefer singing, than dancing.

And as for Argent, she totally did not mind at all. Rapping has always been in her talent. **[1]** And as for Starfire and Kole, they were really happy that they have gotten back their role.

"Great, so great. It seems like I am fit into the best role among the rest. How awesome is that?" She stated sarcastically.

"Very awesome, you'll be able to shine on stage!" Kole said.

"Alright guys, let's start practicing." Argent suggested.

* * *

><p>"You know, they even had this series on TV, called the 2NE1 TV! <strong>[2]<strong> Who would have thought their life is so hectic? Waking up at 4AM just to transfer places and practicing till late at night... Really tough life." Kole said.

The 4 of them are going to do that way anyway, it was a stressful life for them, yet they had so much fun with each other. Seeing the 2NE1 TV having fun practicing dancing and singing seems like they are having fun throughout instead.

"We must work hard, to reach that standard. We are superheroes, what have we to worry about? We are awesome... We are..." Argent urged them all to believe, wanting to succeed.

"Yes, we will!" Starfire said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Let's do this, we can do this. Encourage each other! Don't let each other down... No matter what situation we are in, we are not going to give up."

* * *

><p>After practicing for several hours, the 4 of them decided to take a break. Instead, now they had to dance 'I Am The Best' since 'I'm Busy' did not have a dance for it.<p>

The dance instructor was a little harsh on them since there was not much time left for their next concert which is in June; at the national stadium.

And as national level standards, everyone would be watching. From the TV, to the Internet, on the newspapers. Hopefully, Punk Rocket would take notice of them and would be confused.

"They are so awesome," Beast Boy smiled, watching in awe as he complimented them.

"Yeah, who would have thought Raven danced not so bad too? She may suck at rapping, but she definitely did better in dancing, maybe she can do better in Minzy's role?" Cyborg guessed.

"Maybe, if she did, I'm impressed!" Beast Boy said, as if he is not expecting her to do well at all.

"Kole is definitely doing it good! Look at her dancing, so awesome and cool!" Robin had this teasing voice as he spoke behind the two of them.

"And Starfire is making Mr Yang drool!" Cyborg added on. He had the teasing level increased, a lot.

After saying that, Robin turned his head to Mr Yang's direction, however, he wasn't staring at anyone, he was just busy staring at the wall. He must have missed the 2NE1 members... After all, they are the original ones.

He sighed, after all, this mission is going to be a tough one.

* * *

><p>They practiced, singing and dancing for a few more hours, until Mr Yang suggested them to stop. They had a few breaks in between, but now they have stopped completely.<p>

"I am glad to inform you guys that you are staying permanently in your role, there will be no changes unless I say so. And as for now... You guys will have to make some... Changes to your appearance. So therefore, you girls are going to the mall, and I will roughly brief you on the taste, the preference on what the 2NE1 members preferred. However, your outside appearance is really important, especially when you are going in and out of this building, and the apartment that you will be given free for. That way you won't need to stay in the hotel. The boys will stay in another apartment next to it, and during performances, the 4 of you have to take note of your own personality. Especially you, Raven, you should brighten up at least a bit more, Minzy's facial expression is never emotionless in front of the camera." Mr Yang suggested, and briefed a lot.

That last sentence, however, hit Raven the most. She have to smile a bit more. And she was surprised that he had the _guts_ to actually comment on her. In order to impress him, she smiled, not a genuine one, but a very, very creepy smile. "How's this better? Very very natural, no?" She gritted her teeth while flashing a smile to them.

"_Un_natural, really." Argent answered.

Even though Raven's smile was creepy to everyone, Mr Yang needed to continue. "So anyway, we will spend the next 8 hours getting your appearance, clothes, accessories, make-up, and other necessities ready, in between we will have to dinner together, and tomorrow morning, at about 5:30AM, we will be fetching you from the hotel, to your new apartments. And from there, we will go back to here and practice more. I will also be briefing you on what songs that we will need for the next concert, and you will take it from then on. I hope I am able to seek your co operation, and I will be very thankful if you could get back our original 2NE1 members. Now you are dismissed, get ready in about 45 minutes, wash up, and we will meet downstairs. Thank you." Mr Yang ended and left the practice hall.

"Wow, strict." Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Well, anyway, we should be going now. We don't want to be late, otherwise, he would be all mad."

* * *

><p><em>With Raven and Argent...<em>

"I wonder how in the world are we going to … change our appearance?" Argent wondered as she closed the hotel room door.

"He has lots of ways, including forcing." Raven replied. "And I don't want to become a victim, really."

"Well, what choice do we have? But Minzy usually has short hair, it will definitely suit you." Argent pointed out.

"Right. I won't want to worry about hairstyles now. We have to do it either way." Raven said, lying on the bed while she stared at the ceiling.

Argent suddenly laid together with her on the _same_ bed, and that surprised her, giving Raven a little shock. "So, _Raven_, do you have any love interest? At the moment? Like maybe, Beast Boy... Cyborg... Jason... or perhaps _Robin_?"

"I am only interested in you, Argent." She said sarcastically in her monotone voice. Immediately, she could feel Argent's 'interest' rising even further, for some reasons.

"Don't freaking lie to me Raven, I am certain that you are straight! But hey girl, you know you can tell me anything." Argent sat up, crossing her arms while Raven laid there still.

She did not say anything, she did not want to in the first place. Crushes, love interest, those were not her topics. But if Argent did have a love interest, that would get even more interesting. She helped Starfire get together with Robin anyway, Argent should not be a problem.

"If you wish to spill your big love interest, do so. I helped Starfire get together with Robin, and consulted Beast Boy with Terra." She paused for a while. "Why did I sound like I am some sort of consultant, and a love consultant to be specific."

"_You_ need consultation, not me. And besides, I am not interested in anyone. Crushes are big deal!"

"So you _do_ have a crush on someone."

"No!"

"Yeah whatever, I'm out of this topic. Pointless topic anyway."

"Starfire had a crush on Robin right? Did it grow? Did it become love? Hmm... I wonder why did he even compliment you in the first place... But you _are_ beautiful." Argent analyzed while rubbing her chin while Raven stood up to bathe and change a set of clean clothes.

"Let's just say that did not happen. We won't want to break Starfire's heart, okay? And thank you for complimenting me too, have you turned homosexual and suddenly becoming interested in me?"

"Stop switching the topic!" She paused for a while, glancing at the side because she heard a beep sound coming from the window. "And also, stop distracting me!" She complained.

Raven gave her a little small smile, "Well, whatever, I'm going to clean myself."

"Yeah yeah, avoiding the topic again!" Argent fumed cutely.

* * *

><p>The ride took about 30 minutes to be able to reach there. The place that they are about to go only allows certain people who requires certain passes so that they are able to enter. Whether you are a popular person, or a person who worked there, that place has lots of class.<p>

"And I thought Jason's classic store is even more classic!" Kole whispered, but the rest could clearly hear her.

Mr Yang leaded all of them in, and scanned the 4 of them carefully. He decided to just lead them to the hair salon.

All 4 of them had to dye their hair, Argent blackish-blonde, Kole blackish-brown, Starfire reddish-brown, and Raven just black.

About 4 hours was wasted on their decisions, and also the treatments and curling, with straightening. Starfire needed extra time for her hair.

Raven was thankful that she could keep her short hair, however, she had to cut her fringe and swept it to the side, covering her forehead. It screamed cool, really cool to the rest.

Starfire just had to straighten her long hair, her fringe straightening it with a lot of force because it _hardly_ refused to stay still. Her fringe became bangs that covered her eyebrows.

Kole had a lot, and really a lot of dye on her hair. Since her hair is originally pink, she needed a lot of dye to get rid of the bright color. Her two look-alike antennas that stood up were now down, but she still looked like herself except for her colored hair, and also her fringe changed a little.

Argent had to straighten a lot of her hair, making it long, however it only reached till her chest, but it was fine. They just had to assume that CL cut her hair, or wait for it to grow before the concert. She also had to straighten it, and cutting her fringe into bangs.

The boys, were just sitting onto random salon chairs, and the 3 of them were also busy staring at the girls, all 4 of them. They were all … cute and pretty.

* * *

><p>After all of them were done, they were late for dinner, so they had to rush and eat dinner before heading off to the next thing that they had to do: make-up and contact lenses.<p>

Starfire was curious on what contact lenses actually meant. She have ever wore make-up, but not contact lenses.

"Does that mean making contact and … focusing your lens onto someone?" Starfire asked, still curious and did not understand the rest. Apparently, the other 2 boys were teasing Robin with Starfire's curiosity.

"Yeah yeah! You're suppose to make contact and focus onto the person you _love_!" Cyborg said, and Beast Boy roared in laughter, in fact, their dish is probably made out of saliva from their laughing.

Robin gritted his teeth, he will never concentrate eating with Cyborg and Beast Boy confusing Starfire, and also with Starfire making contact with his eyes. He tried to stop them before, but they would not. Even Mr Yang found it hilarious, but he kept silent after noticing Robin's expression.

Kole, however, decided to stop the both of them before Robin's anger rose. In the end, they were snorting around, still finding it hard to control their laughter.

"Time's up guys. It's time to go."

* * *

><p>The make-up store was filled with almost every product, and it was Starfire's dream shop, definitely. She picked up all her favorite colors and everything else. The rest merely grabbed whatever was on the list.<p>

Then, they headed to the contact lenses store. This time, Beast Boy and Cyborg again had a hard time controlling their laughter, remembering the incident earlier on.

Raven was really really reluctant to put on the contact lens. But she had no choice but to try it on. She know it hurts at first, reading up on it before. Starfire was really curious and immediately tried it on when the optician finished the explanation on putting on the lenses.

* * *

><p>After getting different types of clothes, the Titans and Mr Yang separated directions. They had really changed a lot, almost looking alike as the 2NE1 people. They had to keep their appearance low at the moment first because there will be fans lurking around.<p>

"I'm dead beat!" Beast Boy yawned and stretched himself. "Good night girls..." He said and he entered the door.

"Well, I guess we should all head to bed. Remember the timing for tomorrow, and also to pack all your stuff." Robin said.

"Yeah, we know. Good night anyways." Argent yawned and headed to her own room together with Raven.

"I guess I'll hand Starfire to you." Robin said as he carefully handed her over to Kole, but she did take it well.

"Don't you want her to stay with you? I mean, you two are officially a couple."

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, I have a lot of packing to do now. I can't take care of her at the moment. I'll probably help her the next morning. You should also get some rest now, good night."

"Night..."

**Robin's POV**

It was a tiring day today, but it is worth it seeing the 4 girls' talent shown, and also with Starfire being so pretty and cute. Raven, surprisingly made a huge change as well. She looked so... cute with her short hair. I could tell she has been frowning all the while, and also probably mad at mostly Mr Yang. But she cooperated well enough.

This, somehow sounded like a review for the entire day... Anyway, my good brain, it is time for you to shut down, and go to sleep...

**End of _short_ Robin's POV**

_Sleep is required for most of the teenagers who has used up most of their energy for today..._

__**[1] I don't know, Argent rapping would be cool. Even though she had this strong accent... But she looks cool for rapping!**

**[2] There is such a TV series, search it up. It describes the life, almost 24 hours of the 2NE1 members, and also with some other Korean bands under YG Entertainment such as BigBang. (I shall be using some information from the show as a reference for the future chapter! _Maybe_. Of course there will be some of my own crazy ideas...)**

**A/N: This. Chapter. _Apparently_. Failed. To. Describe. Robin's. Point. Of. View! I am disappointed in myself anyways... **

**The next chapter will probably focus more on Robin's point of view about the girls' practices _and awesomeness_! More of Robin and Raven I guess... And also... some Starfire in the way. I guess they have not spend enough time with each other. (I shall not say anymore.)**

**Perhaps I should go for a villain's point of view and we can check out the original 2NE1 members on how are they doing? And also, on what the villains are actually planning? We'll see about that!**

**Anyway, a bit more on to my boring life... 2 tests this week, about 6 tests next week... I might not be able to keep up with the story... **

**You know, I can imagine... All of them in 2NE1 style... Weird, isn't it? I should probably draw some time and post it up! Imagination and creativity rocks! **

**Hope to see your review, it will degrade my laziness and become more hardworking on the next chapter! (To go faster in updating, I guess...) **

**OH AND, you should also check out my new story, '_Promises_'! 1 reviews, 2 story alerts/fav story. Is kinda disappointing... But if you like it, then awesome. But please don't go dumping this story! But if the idea sucks then I will dump it, I guess... I'm such a lazy author...**

_**Signs off officially~! Have a nice day anyway! DIRECT TRANSLATION FROM GOOGLE!: **_**안녕히하고 좋은 하루 보내세요****! - ****리본 ****-**** ! (I hope I did not get it wrong or whatsoever.)**


	6. Chapter 6: What's with him?

**Chapter 6: What's with him? **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

4:00AM. Too early. Raven tossed around in her bed, trying to at least get another 15 more minutes of sleep, however, it failed when she tossed around for quite a while.

Since she's awake, she might as well clear and double-checked her belongings in her luggage.

It was time to set off at 5:30AM, everything should be fine and soon, they will have their own apartments.

"Everything is going right, you are all perfect. If you need anything, there will be a nearby convenient store; just don't let any people catch you going in and out of the apartment. You are on your own for breakfast, and at 10AM, meet at the dance practice hall." Mr Yang briefed.

They nodded, and left for their own rooms and unpacked everything. The boys were in another apartment, but it was still convenient to move around.

"Well, I'm changing back. Can't stand these heels, make-up, and contact lenses." Raven informed. She badly wanted her old hair back. Her side-parted fringe began to annoyed her right eye.

Everyone had to change out of those clothes that they were in since they were not supposed to be in those outside when people can see, otherwise, this mission would be pointless.

Breakfast was all quiet. Beast Boy actually missed the food argument in the tower with Cyborg. Raven missed drinking her herbal tea every morning. Starfire missed her homemade alien food while Robin missed the television that they had in the tower.

When they came out of their apartment, a lot of people surrounding it were gossiping about them because they have just went out of the 2NE1 apartment, as if thinking that they have just kidnapped them. Some of them knew that they were the Teen Titans since they were superheroes.

"We are really attracting a lot of attention ever since we left that apartment... Is it because of my green skin and pointy ears that got the ladies to be interested in?" Beast Boy proudly stated.

The entire team could not be bothered to reply him as they continued to stroll back to the apartment, with some people stalking behind them.

"Whenever we turn into any deserted alley, they would come follow us!" Cyborg said angrily.

"Can't we just fly while carrying onto one another? We could have got out of that easily. Their expressions are telling me that they suspected us on … kidnapping or raping the 2NE1 members!" Argent said.

"Alright, then. We will fly, but don't make it so obvious. I don't want to attract even more attention." Robin accepted.

"Starfire would carry Cyborg since she have enough alien strength, Beast Boy, morph into a tiny fly so that people won't notice you so easily. Argent, you with Kole. Raven, _you and me_." Robin commanded.

The rest nodded their heads and took off, except for a reluctant Raven who practically held Robin by his cape, as if refusing to make any physical contact and drifted off.

"Faster Raven! At this rate, we will be caught by those stalkers!" Robin said, looking down to make sure that nobody sees anything.

"Are you that _scared_ Robin?" She deadpanned.

"Of course not, and could you please carry me properly before my cape falls off and I drop?" He pleaded.

"So you are scared." She said and then stopped for a while. "I should really just drop you down, shouldn't I?"

"Raven, stop threatening me!"

She left him standing behind his own door once they have arrived. She gracefully levitated down beside Robin and the rest were staring at the two of them.

"So... Robin, did you get a beating from our awesome dancer?" Argent spoke up.

"What? No, she just threatened to drop me down for no reason."

The rest shook their heads and giggled. "Well now, I think it is time that we should head to the dance practice hall." Kole suggested.

"Sure, but I'll go change into comfortable clothes first." Argent said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Dance practice hall<strong>_

**Robin's POV **

If you want my opinion about the 4 of them, sure. I could even rate them from the best to the least, with no bias opinions, of course.

Kole, Raven, Argent, Starfire.

Not trying to imply that my girlfriend sucked at dancing... But she could hardly go according to the tune, and also she seems very nervous that she moved too quickly. It is the first time anyway, I have confidence in all of them.

Argent was _fine_. However, she seems shy, about making the moves for the dance. If she were to not hesitate on dancing freely, she would be perfect.

Raven. Well, that girl is really sharp in her moves. Sharp, yet steady. But Kole was still better at it probably because of her gracefulness and Kole's accurate movements and expressions. If Raven were to show more emotion and to actually move her head according to the beat, she would be better than Kole.

Kole was perfect. Everything. But that does not mean that she should not improve. But from experiencing her battle stances, her battle moves are almost like what gymnasiums did. And that makes her flexible. She's sharp in her moves too.

I'm not siding anyone, but that was what I feel. As beginners, the 4 of them really did a good job out of this.

Mr Yang was quite impressed with their performance and decided that they should have a 15 minutes break before going onto the next song.

Starfire came towards me with a bottle in her hands and whined about how fast the song goes. She would prefer those slow and steady dance moves, so she did not expect that. Poor thing, I should reward all of them someday.

They let the song play over and over again, making all of them; except Raven, singing along with the song. In fact, I joined in with the singing too.

'I Am The Best' was such a cool song, I have always love rap. Argent's rapping is really awesome in that song.

I scanned around the room while Starfire rested on my shoulders. Raven was squatting down, with the bottle in her hands, making it as if she is stretching. She looked really cute... With that headband on her head.

She still wore that emotionless expression on her face. Is there any way to actually make her smile? I decided to leave that as a challenge for myself.

**End of Robin's POV **

**Raven's POV**

I'm actually surprised at myself, at how serious I took this dance practice. It was... fun. We made a few mistakes as a group, but it was still fun. The fun expression however never appeared on my face.

For the past 2 hours, as an empath, I have felt that a particular _someone_ has been staring at me for quite a long time while I was practicing, and also resting.

Truthfully, the songs are pretty awesome to me... Secretly, even knowing that I showed no interest in the songs, and mostly _everything_, a small part of me decided to have fun during this trip. Bonding with the rest was necessary, without my friends, I would be really lonely.

We moved on to the next dance that we were supposed to accomplish by today, and then after that, we get to have lunch and then later come back for another dance practice till 4:30PM. Such a tight schedule, but what to do? At least no singing at the moment... My throat would feel even more uncomfortable. And after dinner, we would be free!

How I enjoyed that moment, and I am not being sarcastic here, at least. Beast Boy was pretty annoying with his childish dance moves that he was trying to follow behind our backs. Of course, we could see very easily because all walls have mirrors, except the floor and the ceiling. They are not walls, aren't they?

I love Argent's dancing and singing. She is really awesome, I don't know what am I. I'm not even nearing her rank.

When I snapped out of my train of thoughts, we got back together and started practicing our new dance. That particular someone continued to stare, and stare... And stare... even when the dance instructor is instructing me, and that is when I could not take his continuous stare anymore.

"... Robin... Don't make me dig out your eyeballs... If you continue staring at me... I swear, I would send you off to another dimension. You are clearly distracting me!" I snapped and stormed right in front of his face.

"What in the world happened?" Kole asked.

"Apparently, as an empath, I could feel! And it would be very distracting to my mind!" I answered angrily.

"Sorry, it's just that you looked … adorable for the first time." Robin complimented.

"If you plan on calming down by complimenting me, guess what Grayson, you are clearly wrong." I shot a death glare and headed back to where I was.

This time, if he stare and disturbed my calm mind, I would definitely make him suffer.

_What's with him today?_

**End of Raven's POV**

Robin did not dared to stare at Raven for a long while, however, he did stone at her without noticing. These few days, only the mission that they were on, he found himself a little bit off. He kept staring at Raven for no reason, and his thoughts neglected Starfire.

_It must be the lack of combat practice, and also the surroundings in Korea... That must be it... _He assumed.

* * *

><p><em>After practice...<em>

"That was most awesome!" Starfire beamed and walked towards Robin as the rest just plopped onto the ground, panting.

"Alright! Since you girls are so amazing, we should have dinner to celebrate!" Cyborg announced.

"Agreed! We must burn the pockets!" Starfire said excitedly and clapped.

The rest laughed at Starfire's misuse of words, but that was only for a while since she is always naïve and innocent. Robin then agreed, and showed them tickets to a cable car ride.

"Dinner in the Namsan cable car? AWESOME!" Beast Boy shouted and ran around the dance practice hall.

"Who gave them to you?" Argent asked.

"Mr Yang, he wanted to make sure you girls are nicely rewarded." Robin replied. "Alright guys, before you go all crazy, calm down, and head back to your rooms, clean up, and by 5, meet back at the lobby."

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival spot at Namsan cable car... [1]<strong>

"This cable car goes up to Seoul Tower... Cool. I wonder what do they have in there." Kole said as they queued to go up to the cable car together with their packed foods.

Beast Boy grabbed a brochure about Seoul Tower nearby and scanned through it. "Cool! They have the digital observatory where you can have this 360 degree view of Seoul! And there are lots of food there, mostly shopping, I guess..."

"Be thankful, Beast Boy." Raven said and glared at him.

They went up and into the cable car as they sat comfortably and began to start eating their packed food. It was pretty silent until they manage to catch a glimpse of Seoul as they are high up. Everyone in that particular cable car went pretty excited; even Raven looked interested.

The lights were so pretty in Seoul, and Seoul Tower was even more beautiful because of the lights up there.

Eventually, the cable car ride stopped and they had to get out. It was very cold up there, almost about 20 degree Celsius.

"The outdoor scenery... Seoul... lights... is so beautiful and pretty..." Kole said in awe.

Everyone looked in her direction and it is truly a beautiful sight; and a very romantic one. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg felt like hugging each other in public because of that magnificent sight like they have never seen before.

"L-let's g-g-go get some w-warm c-c-clothes... O-or s-s-s-some h-hot chocolate, would be great." Raven stuttered as she tried to warm herself. All she wore was a long-sleeved sweater, and skinny jeans. Unfortunately, she looked really pale.

"Aww, why did you not warn her about the temperature here?" Kole asked Argent.

"It isn't that cold... I thought. Truthfully, I am pretty cold myself too."

Let's just say Raven looked so cute when she spoke up like that with her hugging of herself, she looked very small and adorable.

"Come on, let's go warm Raven and Argent up then." Robin said and leaded them into the mall, searching for warm clothes.

**Raven's POV**

Regretted... Those idiots never warned me about anything... In fact, I looked like the idiot now, dressed in some kind of winter fashion or something... I wore another huge jacket, together with a really warm scarf and a wooly hat, almost covering my entire face. At least I felt better now, a lot more better.

In fact, Robin was the one who picked these clothing out for me. I was too cold to obliged anyway. It did not look so horrible on me, right? Covering my entire face is good, at least there is no bright colors or whatsoever, that freaked me, and I would _boil_ if he _dared_ to force me to wear _pink_.

Funny, I felt that Robin became closer to me ever since this trip... Did the lovey-dovey couple went on bad terms?

Who knows, not my business anyway. There is no way I am going to be involved in one of those complicated matters, unless Starfire approaches me for help, then I can get my hands on Robin for hurting her.

During dance practice, he kept on staring at me too. Did I do something wrong...? Or did he mistook something? I don't remember doing anything that would make anyone mistook... I mean, I am _so_ _innocent_.

Anyway, my experience in the digital observatory was … fine... I mean, I can levitate, of course I can see perfectly clear on the view.

Was there anything even more extreme than that? I can do all sorts of things with my powers, no surprise. Maybe for Robin, he would be since... He can't fly. But he particularly loves to take fly rides from either Starfire, or me, nowadays...

I have no idea why he keeps picking on me... Really... _What is wrong with him these few days?_

**[1] I did some research. The Namsan seems like the most popular cable car in Seoul, and it goes up to Seoul Tower. Do correct me if I am wrong... I cannot recall if I have been there or not :/ I have been to Seoul, but probably not Seoul Tower.**

**A/N: It came late... I am very slow... And in the future, I might be even slower. Sad, isn't it? I'm still trying to work on 'Promises' chapter 2 to work well... But it seems my imagination and creativity won't go on! Argh. (Bangs head continuously) **

**Besides, school is... getting more. And exams... would be even more too. I still can manage, but I might need to use my rest time, meaning Fanfiction time, on studies. **

**Ah wells, enough of explaining, you know what I mean, don't you?**

_**Thanks for reading anyway! Reviews will be loved~**_


End file.
